Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision
Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (also known as Timecop: The Berlin Decision, or simply Timecop 2) is a 2003 American science fiction action film directed by Steve Boyum and starring Jason Scott Lee and Thomas Ian Griffith. It is the sequel to 1994's Timecop starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. Plot The film introduces new characters and takes place twenty one years after the previous film.1 In 2025, time travel technology has improved considerably; Time Enforcement Commission (TEC), the agency that monitors time travel, is still keeping the past safe and after the events of the previous film, Society for Historical Authenticity (SHA) is established to ensure that TEC personnel do not alter history. However, the Society's leader, Brandon Miller, believes he has the responsibility to change history based on a "moral obligation to right the wrongs of the past" and plans to do so by traveling back to Berlin in 1940 and kill Adolf Hitler. TEC agent Ryan Chang is sent back to stop him, but in the resulting fight, Miller's wife, Sasha, part of the SHA, ends up dead. Miller is imprisoned in the World Penitentiary for trying to change history, and Ryan Chang begins arresting Miller's close Society friends. In Atlantic City in 1895, Ryan prevents SHA member Frank Knight from robbing Andrew Carnegie. Knight accuses the TEC of being murderers when they execute him. Ryan is haunted by memories of when his father, Josh, died of a brain aneurysm in 2002. Josh was lecturing about time travel at the University of Southern California, and had a heated debate on the morals of altering history. TEC agent Douglas illegally makes physical contact with his younger self and they are suddenly merged, causing the agent to wink out of existence. Without the agent ever existing, a key Brandon Miller associate isn't arrested and Miller is able to leave prison on a technicality. Miller sets out to eliminate every TEC operative by traveling back in time and killing their ancestors, making it as if the agents never existed. Miller could then change history with impunity since there wasn't anyone to stop him. Eventually, Ryan is the only agent left and he has to stop Miller. Ryan fights his way through rioters at the World Penitentiary and confronts Miller, but is unable to convince him that what he wants to do is wrong. Back in his present time, Ryan finds changes to history; Doc is more irascible because her husband was "killed in the war". When he returns to the World Penitentiary, Miller was never there at all. Ryan, becoming less and less capable of surviving all these time jumps, returns to 2025 again. This time, the world is even more different due to Miller's interference: Ryan's parents were "killed in the war", Doc has been executed for trying to save her husband and O'Rourke wears an eye patch and has never heard of Hitler. Ryan is issued a tracker that enables him to follow Miller by jumping into the wake of his time leaps. He is sent to 1881 and prevents Miller from killing an ancestor named Jason in Springfield, Texas, then chases him to 1929 where he saves a Frances in a Chinese restaurant. In a nightclub in 1988, Ryan is embarrassed to see his young parents disco dancing and lures Miller away from them. Miller shoots Ryan, but the bullet is stopped by the pocket watch that his father bequeathed to him. Returning to his own era, where things are mostly back to normal, he realizes that his father died when Miller tried to kill Ryan at age 11. Barely surviving another time leap, Ryan goes to the University of Southern California in 7 May 2002. The student who disagreed with Josh was a young Brandon Miller. Josh tries to stop the older Miller from killing Ryan, but is killed by one of Miller's weapon that induces brain aneurysms. The older Ryan intervenes, threatening to erase Miller's existence by killing his younger self. The older Miller taunts Ryan by accusing him of hypocritically being willing to change history. He provokes him into a fight, watched by the younger Miller, younger Ryan and his mother, and Sasha. When Ryan has Miller at his mercy, he tells the younger Miller that “It doesn’t have to be this way.” Ryan and Miller then disappear, suggesting that the younger Miller changed his mind. In 2025, Ryan's colleagues who were erased by Miller are back, although Doc still refuses to date Timecops. Cast * Jason Scott Lee as Ryan Chang * Thomas Ian Griffith as Brandon Miller * Mary Page Keller as Doc * John Beck as O'Rourke * Tava Smiley as Tyler Jeffers * Josh Hammond as Michael Travis * Tricia Barry as Sasha Miller Gallery Trivia Category:Timecop Films Category:2003